Harry Potter and the The Great Sherlock Holmes
by UserNameFail.Johnlock
Summary: The Holmes and the Potters are Bound to help one another. When Harry asks for Sherlock's help, he is obligated to accept. He embarks on the case to find the horcruxes, wondering if John will accept that there are witches and wizards. And, Hermione will have to hand over her spotlight as the smart one. One might think it was all impossible, but if anyone could its Harry and Sherlock
1. Taking the Case?

**A/N: Hi! My name's Kiera! I write with my sweet thang, Elle. We's Americans and deff for real not the owners of HP and Sherl0ck! JKJK! we do speak English pretty well though... both American and British. **

* * *

John was just sitting at his computer going through his blog yet again. So many cases to bad Sherlock won't take a single one John thought. Sherlock had been off cases for 6 weeks. He is getting bored. Really bored. The wall has gone to hell. John no longer has any bullets and needs to fix the wall before Silie came over. He failed to see, even now, why Sherlock had to take his boredom out on the wall. It's not as if it had done anything to deserve it. That poor, poor wall. The smiley face was pulverized.

John saw a new case on the queue. One done by a wearenotwizards

The case was interesting enough and had a danger level of 8/10 according to the email. The case was odd though, talking about security breaches; if this information was to get in the wrong hands, the entire world could collapse into oblivion. How on Earth was John to convince Sherlock to take this or any case was a mystery. He might as well at least propose the idea.

"Sherlock, I got some cases for you to look over. Wanna look?" John shouted to Sherlock who was currently lying in his bed moping for the third day in a row. There was a sound of a door opening, and then closing, and then the sound of Sherlock walking slowly down the steps as quietly as he could. But, with the stairs being as bad as they were, they still creak ever so slightly.

"What now John?" Sherlock mumbled as he plopped on the couch. He turned his face into the couch like an upset child would, with his arms crossed and taking up the entirety of the was in his pyjama pants and his blue bathrobe, untied like usual.

"I got a case and I want you to see it." John put the laptop on Sherlock's lying form. Sherlock had to sit up to read what John was showing him. Sherlock sighed. He glanced at the screen.

"I've seen these. They're dull. I told you, I won't anything less than a six." Oh of course John just wanted me out of my room that's why he is doing hadn't really got an interesting case he just wanted me to come down probably to eat Sherlock thought.

John expanded the case he had been referring to, so that it filled the entire screen. Sherlock saw this case he wondered if it was worth his time. He read.

Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes,

... .. / .. / .- - / ... .- .-. .-. -.- / .-. - - - . .-. .-.-.- / .. / .- .- ... / - - .-.. -.. / - ... .- - / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / .- / -. .-. . .- - / -.-. - -. ... ..- .-.. - .. -. -. / -.. . - . -.-. - .. ...- . .-.-.- / - ... . / - -. .-.. -.- / - -. . / .. -. / - ... . / .- - .-. .-.. -.. .-.-.- / .. / .- .- ... / .- .-.. ... - / - - .-.. -.. / -... -.- / - ... . / - .-. -.. . .-. / - ..-. / - ... . / .-. ... - . -. .. -..- / - ... .- - / - ... . / .-. - - - . .-. ... / .- -. -.. / - ... . / ... - .-.. - . ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / .- .-.. .- .- -.- ... / ... . .-.. .-. / . .- -.-. ... / - - ... . .-. / -.. ..- . / - - / .- / -.-. - -. - .-. .- -.-. - / - ..- .-. / .- -. -.-. . ... - - .-. ... / - .- -.. . .-.-.- / ... - / .. / .- .- ... / .- - -. -.. . .-. .. -. -. / .. ..-. / -.- - ..- / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / ... . .-.. .-. / - . .-.-.- / .. / .- - / .-.. - - -.- .. -. -. / ..-. - .-. / ... - .-. -.-. .-. ..- -..- ... .-.-.- / .. / -. . . -.. / - - / -.. . ... - .-. - -.- / - ... . - / ... - / - ... .- - / - ... . / .- .. -.. .- .-. -.. .. -. -. / .- - .-. .-.. -.. / -.-. .- -. / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.- / -... . / .. -. / .-. . .- -.-. . / ..-. .-. - - / ...- - .-.. -.. . - - .-. - .-.-.- / .- .-. . / -.- - ..- / ..- .-. / ..-. - .-. / .. - ..-.. / ... .-. / .-. .- / ... -. If this information leaks then the entire fate of humanity could be at stake. Code is old army man code. wearenotwizards Difficulty 8/10

"I meant this one. The one about the fate of the world. That's got to be at least an eight." John knew it was in morse code. He didn't feel like reading it. If he were to read it he would have to get out his handbook on morse code. Which was not what was important at the moment.

Sherlock skimmed the page, his expression unreadable. When he read the name of the submitter, he choked. God no he thought he ran far enough from the M word. Some how he blames Sally, No she's Silie no, Sherlock should call her by her real name Eilis Malf- no Holmes. he thinks to himself, She has too many blasted aliases.

"Potter," Sherlock murmured. It meant nothing to John, of course, but Sherlock was paler than usual. He looked downright shaken in fact. John worried about Sherlock. About his health. John is not gay not at all. He was in a wonderful relationship with Sally Holmes, Sherlock's younger sister. Though he has thought of Sherlock nude. Sometimes when Johns alone and in the shower taking a hot shower he thinks of Sherlock naked on the floor of the shower sucking him. John mentally shook himself. Not the time, John not the time. Your worried for Sherlock cause you're his friend, flatmate nothing more, you're not gay.

"Sherlock, what—" John leaned closer to Sherlock almost on top of him. John was worried. His friend was now mumbling names of people John didn't know, and John has met many people from Sherlock's passed. Sherlock also was as white as a ghost. Not two good signs.

"I'll take it," the detective interrupted. Sherlock regained his composure and stood almost throwing John off of him. "I have some phone calls to make. Get ready, John. We're going to be away from the flat for a while."

Sherlock turned back to his room, marching as if he was a robot. John was dumbfounded to say the least. If Sherlock was making phone calls, things were very serious. Sherlock hated making calls. John was content that Sherlock had finally chose a case and could finally stop moping but what in this case was so different from the others? John must find out John stood to look for his morse code handbook. John looked at the clock. He didn't have time Silie should be here soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! again... **

**so how'd we do? did we do it justice? don't forget to review! we want to know your thoughts!**

**the next chapter will be up soon but until then, we have a doc on google where we will be posting sneek peeks of the next chapter every time we update. you'll need the link to see it so: document/d/1aCRdUAVf0HCGHBCn6C1lH1l6h2y36R9B3h-kHZ 2eM-E/edit**

**enjoy and we'll see you guys soon! **Kiera****


	2. Mycroft's Insolence

**A/N I would have posted this earlier cause I was sick. I think we will post once a week but I'll ask Kiera again. Well Disclaimer We don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter. But If I did i would make Drarry a thing that happens. ^.^ And Johnlock... if you haven't guessed Johnlock is what this story is about and Harry Potter of course. The idea for this fanfiction came from a picture that I saw and showed Kiera and that is the reason for this fanfiction. ~Elle**

"Mycroft, listen. I got a case and its from 'that family'. You know the one I'm talking about: the unscientific family." Sherlock was talking through his teeth tired of Mycroft's insolence. He knew what Sherlock was talking about, and yet he just sat there like he didn't know a damn thing.

"Potter, remember the name?" Sherlock sighed into the phone. He did not want to say that blasted M word.

"Sherlock, I know a great many Potters, as a matter of fact I know a great deal of people in general." Damn it Mycroft I don't have time for you to be a smart ass, Sherlock thought as he figured he would have to say the M word.

"Magic. The Potters. The wizards. I need the magical tent. I have to solve this case due to the family name. Damnit, Mycroft." Sherlock was brassed off.

"Oh, oh That family. Ohhhhh. Well, Sherlock all you had to say was magic and I would have kno-" Sherlock cut him off before he could finish.

"MYCROFT I HATE THAT WORD" Sherlock shouted. He was glad he waited to make this phone call till Sili-sam- Eilis came for her and John's date.

"Oh Sherlock you're just jealous that you can't understand it" Mycroft chuckled at Sherlock like he was a child. Sherlock was not a child and Mycroft wasn't that much older than had no right to laugh like Sherlock was being immature.

"Damn you, fat Prat. Still can find a diet. You ate 6 fairy cakes this morning. I can hear the sugar scraping on your teeth when you speak." Sherlock shouted venomous abuse a Mycroft.

"Damnit Sherlock fine yes I will give you the tent and anything else you need just don't tell mummy I had sugar for breakfast." Mycroft hung up.

Sherlock was quite pleased with himself. He crack Mycroft without even saying he was going to tell mother. Sherlock leaped off the couch and went to John's room.

Sherlock smiled a small lopsided smile. Now to tell John what was happening, convince Eilis into coming, and meet with this Potter boy. Sherlock started to pack John's things.

**A/N I wanted to add THANK YOU to everyone who has read our story and an extra thanks to **

**Sorciere6174 **

**Lion of the Mountain**

**jfss93**

**thecrimsonsleepingdragon**

**LazyBrat**

**Briar Ruler**

**These people were the firsts to Favorite Review Add to a Community and Follow. I Love You in a ok way not kinky or lovey dovey iI already have a real life ship. :P I know the chapters are short but I separated them by scenes. They will get longer. Don't forget to Comment Review Follow and Put us in a Community. document/d/1aCRdUAVf0HCGHBCn6C1lH1l6h2y36R9B3h-kHZ 2eM-E/edit Sneak Peek ****Seeya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Oh My Dear

**AN: hihi! i told you i could never stick this once a week thing... plus we have almost four hundred views already! *applause***

**so chapter three!**

**disclaimer:**

**K: you arent getting it out of me.**

**E: (whispers) just say it! they'll kill us if we dont**

**K: they're bluffing.**

**E: they're not! they've got the rights.**

**K: then you say it.**

**E: i cant. it's your AN!**

**K: fine! whatever it doesnt matter anyway! we're not the owners! :'(**

* * *

John sat across from Silie.

He stared at her.

She seemed to be far away.

Planning like Sherlock always did.

Her eyes were stunning. A lovely icy blue.

She was blonde, but John didn't mind, though he didn't like blonde usually.

He liked Silie.

Her name was funny too. It sounded like a joke. It was pronounced Silly.

John found that normal for the Holmes family though. Weird names.

She always wore cute things too. Today she was in a blue sundress, and her long, black, leather, and spiked boots. Her leather jacket was over her chair.

"What are you thinking about?" John just continued to stare, transfixed by her eyes.

"Nothing important. Doesn't matter. John -" She stared at John. She could no longer do this; the war was coming and she couldn't sit here in the muggle world just to entertain this muggle man. Yes, it was fun, but this was war. There would be time for fun after the war.

How, though, to explain that to John?

She didn't want to hurt him; she rather liked this muggle. But, then again, if his expressions were anything to go by, so did her half brother.

"John I think its time we took a break," she tried. " I like you and I think your SPLENDID in bed, but I just need some time to consider some things and I think so do you."

John looked confused. "What do you think I need to think about? If this is about you being related to Sher-"

"No, John, it isn't that, it's just..."

John waited for her to continue, and he was convinced she would have, but she got a phone call... which she answered.

"Eilis! Get Here Now!" Sherlock's voice rang through the phone loud enough for John and the people at the next table over to hear.

Silie's face was deep red. She tried not to look at John.

"Why did he call you Eilis, Silie?"

John stared at her for a moment. Eilis did not want to answer.

Why had Sherlock called now when he knew she was out with John?

"Check!" Eilis called to the waiter. "John, I'll explain later. Until then I would like you to think about your relationships. You don't really want me. I'm no go for you."

She grabbed her jacket, paid and then rushed out of the restaurant.

* * *

**document/d/1aCRdUAVf0HCGHBCn6C1lH1l6h2y36R9B3h-kHZ 2eM-E/edit**

**next chappy preview is up! hahha! we loveth you all muchly! (i'm in a strange mood today.)**

****Kiera****


	4. HE GETS OFF ON IT!

**A/N Elle here i was so happy to see all of our view sky-rocket that i posted again ^.^ ~~~~ Disclaimer Um I don't own Sherlock though if i did *Though bubble Sherlock and john on the couch Sherlock kisses johns neck... Oops cant get side tracked ^.^ well I also don't own harry potter I wouldn't have killed all of those characters.~~~~~~~**

"SHERLOCK WHAT WAS THE MEANING FOR SUCH A HORRIBLE TIMING?!" Eilis came in shouting.

This didn't matter Sherlock was not answering her question till his were answered to his liking.

"You, this is your fault. Who is Voldemort? Why does he want the Potter boy? What are Horcruxes and Dammit what do you plan to do with John if or when you die during this war your people are having?" Sherlock asked as he barreled down the steps in his bathrobe and pyjama pants, his bathrobe swishing like a cape that belong to a muggle superhero.

His hair was still not brushed, and he looked like a sexy train wreck; and like he'd just woken up from a night of sexual activities. Which Eilis knew Sherlock was not having, as John was dating her and didn't know he was gay, or at least bisexual, for his flatmate.

Eilis sighed and sat down opposite her brother. "Ah! Tom Marvolo Riddle! He is the darkest wizard ever to come into existence. He tried to destroy the world as we knew it about sixteen years ago. He thought anyone who wasn't pureblood witch or wizard didn't deserve life, despite being a half-blood himself. As for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, he is the only person ever to survive the Killing Curse. He is the child of the prophecy concerning the defeat of the Dark Lord. Though, if the Killing Curse was ever directed towards me, I know I would live… and make sure who ever shot it was dead for even thinking about killing me." She walked toward the couch with such grace that it would make even Sherlock look like a hoodlum.

"I don't doubt it Eilis, but what does he need me for?"

Eilis shrugged. "I assume he needs outside help for an inside job. Apparently, he isn't going back to Hogwart for for his final year. That means he must be finding a way to defeat Voldemort. Of course he needs you, then. Everyone knows the boy is all but a fake. He isn't nearly a strong enough wizard to overpower Tom on his own. Unlike me he is a simple child."

Sherlock nodded and took a moment to store the information away in his mind palace. When he had done this, he switched topics.

"What of John?" he demanded. He steepled his hands under his chin, looked up to the ceiling.

She looked at him quizzically. "What could you possibly mean?" she turned to him. Her eyes boring into Sherlock.

"Your kind is at war. In the event of your demise, what of John?" Sherlock gazed at her, a flame in his eyes. He really cared for John. Even though he would never say it aloud. Sherlock knew John cared for his little sister, so he didn't want a repeat of the depression John felt when Sherlock had been dead.

"Oh, I dumped him already. I told him we needed some time apart. He'll be upset but he'll be safe so long as he doesn't get involved." Sherlock's eyes widened. He could not believe what he had heard. She just left him. All alone. Just dumped him even though he cared so much for her, maybe even loved her.

"It's too late for that. I already packed his bags." Sherlock stated. It was Eilis turn to be shocked. She jumped up turned to face Sherlock this was not ok. He couldn't take John. John can't know about wizards. it would be horrible.

Eilis Shouted at Sherlock."You can't take him with you, Sherlock! It's too dangerous!" Sherlock stood up very fast to challenge his sisters ego.

"I need John's help and he loves danger. It arouses him. He gets off on it." He quickly retorted.

"You would know that!" Eilis mocked Sherlock. Of course, Sherlock would know that. Sherlock who studies John, who wants John in his bed.

"I don't catch your meaning." Sherlock spat venomously. He didn't want to be told for the 5682nd time that he was in love with John. He was asexual. Nothing more.

Eilis sighed in frustration. Sherlock was hopeless. "Nothing, Sherlock. Anyways, You can not take John on something like this." She would have kept arguing with him, but they were interrupted. They both turned to the door.

John cleared his throat and asked, "What in hell is going on here?"

**A/N So We have Ten followers.**

thecrimsonsleepingdragon

loretta537

jfss93

jbug2005

TobyDR

TheOod

Phoenix Estheim

Lion of the Mountain

EvilTaiYoukai

Anonymous Miki

**THANK YOU**

**Now the Reviews I answered them all personally but I will post the answers to the here. **

**Loretta537 Says this sounds interesting ~ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH LORETTA!**

**Sorciere6174 Says I loved It is a Sherlock/Harry ? ~ Thank you and the couples are mainly John and Sherlock but also there will be Ronmione and some oc work as well.**

**Sorciere6174 says again I love very much I have hate to read meeting. Good Continuance And desolate if the sentences which I write is badly made to me am francaise and I read your history by translator. ~I feel very flattered that you are taking time to translate our story THANK YOU SO MUCH MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

**Now for the People who Favorite **

Sorciere6174

Someone who knows nothing

Phoenix Estheim

LazyBrat

Anonymous Miki

**OUR COMMUNITY THAT PEOPLE PUT US IN IS BY **

**BRAIR RULER**

**SEEYA SOON ~~~ ELLE**


	5. Otter and the Toiletries

**AN: so i wasnt feeling particularly write-y today... so i posted instead! yay! you get more story!**

**i have a dilemma... we can continue to post short chapters almost daily... or we can write long chapters and post irregularly. which do you guys prefer?**

**because you see, this chapter, and the two after it, were actually originally a long chapter, but because we wanted to update, we split it.**

**Your thoughts on this would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**

**K: i dont feel like it today sky- i mean elle.**

**E: its a legal thing. you dont have a choice.**

**K: fine. I guess we dont own HP or Sherlock... D*mmit!**

* * *

John stumbled into his chair.

He didn't want to see Sherlock or Silie, if that was even her name. Sherlock had called her something else. What it was, John didn't care.

He stood to make tea. He picks up the kettle fills it with with enough water for 6. Walking to his bedroom to grab his otter, he sigh. Then he returned to his chair where the two standing there had not answered him and continued to argue with one another.

"- can't take him with you, Sherlock!" Silie- or whatever her name was- was saying. "It's too dangerous!"

"I need John's help and he loves danger. It arouses him. He gets off on it." Sherlock continued this argument. He wanted to hear Eilis say it. Say what she always does when it comes to John and Sherlock.

Wait, what? John's brain protested silently. He didn't get off on anything of the sort. And, for Sherlock to suggest such a thing, as if he had actually been paying attention to John...

John swallowed hard and attempted to calm his nerves to little avail. I'm not gay.

But, he wasn't sure he believed himself.

"You would know that!" John's ex was screaming, right in Sherlock's face. A dark aura seemed to radiate off of her.

"I don't catch your meaning." Sherlock insisted. Wanting her to say it. Right here in front of John.

John saw the conversation going downhill and decided to didn't like to see them argue. His otter can only make him feel so fuzzy inside for so long. "What in hell is going on here?"

Sillie- or whatever- looked at him in surprise. "John! oh god you scared me ." The tea kettle began to whistle. John stood and left to stop the noise and finish the tea.

"What on Earth are you trying? God Sherlock you are an Idiot." Eilis got much quieter and sat down on the couch. She needed to control herself.

"Oh I just thought John should hear what you say all the time….. about me and him." Sherlock sat as well. His mind needed to control his transport. He steepled his hands under his chin in his thinking pose.

John came in with a cup of tea for Sherlock, two sugars, and a cup for whats-her-name, 6 sugars, and one for himself with no sugar.

"Well, what is going on?" John's stare bored into them. Making them feel uncomfortable. With Sherlock being socially unacceptable, of course he would said something horrid.

"I have packed your bags and you are going on a trip." Sherlock turned to Sil-no whatever her named just happened to be at this moment.

John couldn't take this. He was leaving? He couldn't afford to go anywhere. Then he saw suitcases. They were full of his clothes and his toothbrush and all of his toiletries.

"Sherlock, He is not going. He can't know. Not this time. No. That's why I left Sherlock. What if-" Eilis started yelling at Sherlock, again.

John began to tune her out. He didn't want to hear any more. He was hurt, and being kicked out. He couldn't take it. A tear rolled down his face.

* * *

**so what'd youthink? make it longer? keep em short and coming quick?**

**Leave answers in reviews!**

**oh! and we have almost 1000 views! *applause* you guys are the best ever you dont understand!**

**chapter preview link: document/d/1aCRdUAVf0HCGHBCn6C1lH1l6h2y36R9B3h-kHZ 2eM-E/edit**

****Kiera****


	6. Bridgette Tonks

**A/N Elle here i posted cause it Halloween and i couldn't not post... Disclaimer don't own Hp or Sherlock. ~~~~Elle**

Just then, Yvana stormed in, looking murderous. The tips of her hair were flame red.

"Eilis Samantha Malfoy-Holmes! You were suppose to meet me in the park an hour ago."

She turns and reads the emotion in the room. John was crying, Sherlock and Eilis were arguing.

"What's going on?! Oh, John." She goes to comfort John. Holding him. John lends on her shoulder and cries.

Why was it he who had to leave? He was here far before Sil-sigh, her.

"You don't understand, He can't come. This is too dangerous, especially for muggles." Eilis continued her argument.

"You can't talk that way in front of two muggles, Eilis." Yvana whispered loudly to Eilis.

How dare Eilis speak that way in front of muggles. She knew there were laws against that. Wizarding laws that could have you shipped to Azkaban in a split second.

"Oh stop your charity to John. He'll be fine. He's not going anywhere. Sherlock has been asked by the highest in the land for help. Thanks to you and your stories, Potter knows about the Bond and has asked for the Holmes help." Eilis snapped towards Yvana, who she knew was Bridgette.

Bridgette was her cousin. A witch like Eilis was and Eilis's best friend. Bridgette wasn't only a witch she was a metamorphmagus, with long jet black and frosted tips that act like a mood ring though way more precise and accurate. Her green eyes sparkled when she was happy, excited, or amused and darkened with anger or sadness.

When she was holding John, her mood hair was pastel pink.

Now she had been enraged.

How could Eilis talk about John like that? And blame that its all my fault?

Bridgette was going to burst. She quickly stood and her hair grew dark red and super curly; and it seem to have heat waves coming off of it. Her eyes had cartoon flames in them. She was going to explode and Eilis knew it.

"Ummm, Yvana? What's happening?" John whispered. He was freaking out. His ex-girlfriend's best friend just turned demonic.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Her head was smoking. Her face looked sharp. She physically looked harsh.

She turned towards him, and her anger died.

"I'm sorry, John. You shouldn't have seen that. I lost control of my-" She just barely caught herself before she said the word. "It won't happen again."

John looked from Yvana to Sherlock to Whatever-Her-Name-Was. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? Where am I going? What was all-" he gestured to his ex's best friend. "-that? And why did Sherlock call you-" he pointed to his ex. "-by… not your name?"

He turned to Yvana, who looked her normal self again, with pastel pink tips again gracing her gentle, but defined, features.

She sighed and knelt at his side, despite the knee-length summer dress she was wearing.

**A/N this is our shortest chapter i beleive its only a part of the 'to tell john' scene... **

**So we have gained a follower **

**Merry89**

**And everyone else is still there**

**SEEYA ~~~~~~ELLE NOT SKY THAT'S IS MY GAMER NAME~~~~~~~ ^.~ ELLE**


	7. Magic and Logic

**AN: So, what is this? A wild 'long chapter' appears! The longest to date? What is this madness?**

**Well believe it my lovelies! It is in fact a long chapter. HAHA.**

**I guess i blame u guys for this. I didn't even feel like it today, what with NaNoWriMo starting and everything? But 1250 (or one shy) is too much not to squeal and happy dance about. (Which i may or may not have done when i saw that number...)**

**so enjoy the fruits of your labors (or well our labors on your behalf) because you've earned it1**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

"I suppose now I have to tell you. If the Ministry questions me… well I know the minister. When I tell him the premises, he'll understand. John, what would you say if I told you there was a world that existed outside of your own? A world where people dress in robes and carry wands. A world of magic, full of spells and charms and potions. What would you say if I told you that it was not only very very real but that all three of the people in this room, aside from you, are a part of it? And that it is currently in very grave danger." Bridgette said slowly, making sure John knew what she was explaining.

"Now wait a min-" Sherlock protested.

Yvana turned and glared at him. "Shut up, Sherlock. This isn't your conversation to comment on. I'm talking to John and you're going to stay out of this."

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. He wasn't surprised at her boldness or her affinity for John. It was her personality. She was fiercely loyal- almost stupidly so in fact- and had an outspoken and fiery way of speaking. She used sarcasm as a second language.

John stared at her in amazement. He knew her personality well, and this was hardly the first time she had lashed out at Sherlock, but it never ceased to shock him when she did. He had never known anyone to speak to the genius like she did.

"John?" she murmured.

He realized she was expecting him to answer. "Uh… honestly? I'd tell you you're nuts and that you should go see a psychologist. I know a great one if you decide-"

Yvana laughed and her tips turned a bright green. "That sounds exactly like you, John! Wouldn't believe a thing you haven't seen with your own eyes! It's true though and I can prove it."

She pulled out her wand, a ten inch, birch, unicorn tail core, and flicked it at the kitchen.

The tea kettle John had put on earlier floated into the room, along with a cup and the sugar dish. They rested neatly on the side table and served themselves to her liking, three sugars.

John was shocked. He couldn't believe that the tea kettle flew.

"Oh, don't twist yourself in knots over it, John." Sherlock said dismissively. "Floating tea kettles is as harmless as magic comes. The absolute worse that could happen is you run into it and hit your head." Sherlock's hands moved from under his head to his tea. Taking a sip he looked back at Eilis. "So, now can he come?"

"Go, where? I still need answers." John also took a sip of his tea. Then he encouraged someone to talk with a hand gesture.

"On a trip with Sherlock to help this boy named Harry Potter find, objects that could be anything. Then he will have to destroy them. They are planning on camping. In style." Eilis told John.

"Why can't I go?" John asked. He didn't seem to mind the magic part. It seemed to make sense of some things Silie did. "And, What is your real name the name everyone seems to call you, Silie?"

"Oh, um, Well, I am Eilis Samantha Malfoy-Holmes. Sherlock and Mycroft's half sister. I am also a half-blood witch. Um, Yvana is my cousin. On the Malfoy side of my family. Her real name is Bridgette Scarlette Tonks. She's a metamorphogus, Which means she can change her appearance at will. And the Wizarding world, our world is at war with a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He hates muggles, non-magical folk, and muggle-borns, wizards who are born from muggle parents." Eilis explained slowly to make she she didn't forget anything.

Bridgette interrupted. "As usual, Eilis, in her infinite wisdom and knowledge is forgetting things. Harry Potter is not just a boy. Nor are horcruxes just objects."

"Yes! They are objects. And he is a Boy." She said, standing and spilling her tea on the floor.

"He's not a boy! He's THE BOY WHO LIVED! And horcruxes are enchanted objects that hide pieces of people's souls."

"Oh dear, BUT IS HE NOT A BOY? Are they not OBJECTS?" She pulled her wand from her boot and cleaned up the mess. John tensed up.

Bridgette closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. No need to get all worked up again. "Yes, Elle, they are, indeed, objects and he is, in fact, a boy, but you can't just describe them that way or else the case loses its grandeur entirely. Be thorough."

"You're going to explode, Bridgette," Eilis said offhandedly. "I can see it in your face. You're barely restraining yourself. For whom? John? Don't want scare him again, do you? Can't stand hurting anyone, can you? Can't control you undying affection towards people you know very little of?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM! WHAT I DO EVERYDAY! THAT BOY NEEDS THE ORDER, ELLE! HE'D BE DEAD WITHOUT US! SO WHAT IF I TOLD HIM ABOUT THE HOLMES?! HE ASKED! HE ASKED ABOUT HIS FAMILY, EILIS! A FAMILY HE'S NEVER KNOWN! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO DENY HIM SOMETHING SO SIMPLE! ALL THE PAIN AND HARDSHIP HE'S ALREADY GONE THROUGH! HE'S SUFFERED MORE THAN ANY GROWN ADULT, AND HE ISN'T EVEN OF AGE YET! DON'T GUILT ME FOR GIVING THE BOY WHAT HE ASKED FOR! HE DESERVES SO MUCH MORE!"

John shrunk back in his chair. One look in the mirror on the wall, and Bridgette knew why. Her hair had grown bright red, her tips alternating yellow and orange, giving it a flaming quality. She wasn't out of control, but she was definitely angry.

"Brigette!" Eilis said sharply. "Get ahold of yourself! There's no reason for you to be so emotional today!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes. She'd lived nearly her entire life with her cousin, who had a personal need to know everything about everyone. It was unsurprising that she would know this too.

"Fine." she snapped.

Bridgette took a deep breath and cooled down.

* * *

**So?**

**I'm all hyped up on sugar and inspiration. (Sugar from candy and inspiration for writing). oh and in case Elle forgot to tell you to tell youyesterday, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Don't forget reviews, and favorites/follows! and the sneak peek! **

** document/d/1aCRdUAVf0HCGHBCn6C1lH1l6h2y36R9B3h-kHZ 2eM-E/edit**

**much love**

****Kiera****


	8. BoRED

**A/N Sorry it took so long but I decided it was to early for smut and I really wanted a chapter devoted to Sherlock being alone so it is kinda fluffy thanks to kiera and we don't own them disclaimer …. Own nothing well I own my laptop… so yea own nothing else. Sorry it took so long ~Elle **

It had been three days since Eilis had come to the apartment and John was told about wizards. Sherlock couldn't help but note that his companion had taken the news with surprising ease. Easier than Sherlock himself had. (As he had all but deleted the information from his mind until recent.)

Sherlock had a meeting with the Potter boy today, at a cafe in King's Cross, which Potter had chosen. The meeting was at 3:30 pm and John would be off of work. Sherlock looked forward to John being off work. He would never admit it, but he hated being alone in their flat all day with nothing to do. True, it was possible for him to work on a case without John's help, but he didn't want to. It didn't _feel _right.

Sherlock stopped his train of thought. Had he just-

Sherlock had never _felt _anything in his life. The mere word was foreign to his mind and lips. Feelings were for the weak and only hindered his work. He simply didn't have time for his transport.

Sadly, it was only 5:30 am. John had just left for work.

John has decided that he might come. He wanted to hear what Potter had to say... at least that's what he told Sherlock.

Sherlock was out of experiments, and he had told Lestrade not to tell him of any new cases because he had one, but while he waited, Sherlock had nothing to do. He was tired of being bored. He needed something to occupy his mind.

Then he thought of it. What Eilis had said about him and John. He didn't really want to think about it. He had told himself that it was untrue and insane. Even though he knew this to be a lie, Sherlock could not think of John that way.

Sherlock sighed. He appreciated the doctor, obviously, but their partnership was occasionally more inconvenient than helpful. It was times like this one, when his transport fell out from under his control, that left the detective wondering if his friendship (and the term was used very loosely) with John was worth the trouble it always seemed to cause.

Then again, that was only occasionally.

More often than not, John was a great asset to have on hand, a second pair of eyes. He was brilliant and incredibly skilled… for an ordinary person. Plus, Sherlock, if he quite frank with himself, got rather lonely when John wasn't around.

He also realized that he had 9 hours til John came home, which was plenty of time for him to get off on his thoughts of John. He was John's friend and he just couldn't override that fact.

Sherlock grabbed John's laptop and turned on the telly. Watching BBC one and exploring the internet. This surely could keep him busy for a few hours.

It had.

It was now 10:30 am… and Sherlock had had enough. he utterly bored. He decided to go see Mrs. Hudson. As he walks to the landlady's room he notices she never came home. Her door was still locked. Must be out with that man. The one from the laundromat.

Sherlock goes on a short walk with nothing to do. He stops by the camping store understanding he will be on the run from wizards and the only safe way for that to happen is if they are camping. He picks up some basic supplies and begins to wander home.

What was Sherlock supposed to do outside the flat, now? He stumbled back into the flat tired of doing nothing. He looked at the time. Only 3 and a half hours left.

His phone rang. He let it ring. He didn't want to answer it. The ringing stop but then started again. He looked at his phone; it was John. Sherlock couldn't just simply ignore John.

He picks up the phone.

"Hello, Doctor. What is it you need?" Sherlock assumes that he needs something.

"Oh, you picked up. I thought I was going to have to call you again." John was talking but Sherlock wasn't listening. That voice had distracted him from the words it said. He couldn't imagine a better voice if he tried. It was rough and sweet at the same time. Sherlock knew there had to be a reason he was thinking like this. But what was it?

This whole 'thinking of John' thing would have to stop. Sherlock couldn't afford distractions, especially when he was on a case. Exponentially more so when he was working with the damned M-word.

There would be time to analyze this new-found obsession his transport had developed for John after this M-word war was over and the danger had dropped back to an acceptable level. Right now, he had other things to consider. The Potter boy and his lollypop guild. These horcruxes or whatever they were called. Packing his own things for the journey ahead. And all in time to meet the Potter boy at three-thirty.

John, and whatever he and Sherlock _had_ according to Ellis, would simply have to wait its turn.

"Um Sherlock are you listening? Go to my room there are a pair of trousers in the pocket is my debit card, I need that number on it." John said slowly and loudly.

Sherlock snapped out of it. "Right. Um, why?" Sherlock couldn't believe he had not been listening to John.

"Well the lunch I pack this morning was stolen… I put it in the fridge and um well someone ate it… So I decided to get take-out… delivered to the clinic…" John sounded very embarrassed about it.

"You must have forgot to write your name on your lunch… where is your card?" Sherlock turns to face the living room.

"In my trouser pocket in my room…"Sherlock walks to John's room and looks to the floor for the trousers. he didn't see them.

"Where in your room…" Sherlock's face began to flush as he spotted the pants on the bed. Sherlock climbs up onto the bed to reach them.

"Nevermind I found them…" He pulls out the card and picks up the red pants in the trousers. "John the number on the card is 1769 1887 1859 1930."

"I just needed the last 4…."

"Ok well bye then see you at 3 o'clock" John hangs up and Sherlock began to focus on the pants.

They were bright red. He couldn't believe John wore something so bright under all of his clothes. He couldn't imagine that he missed them so often when John walked around in his pants.

Sherlock felt their soft fabric. He wondered if John had more… Walking over to John's dresser, he felt them more. He wanted to wear them… He opened John's drawer and saw at least 10 pairs of red pants. He discarded the pair he had in his hand to the hamper and pulled out a pair from the dresser.

Sherlock went to unbutton his trousers. He wasn't thinking clearly, obviously, for he wouldn't usually put on John's pants… while he was unbuttoning his trousers he _felt _his erection. His transport must hate him, for why else not obey his minds clear instruction?

His mind didn't stop from putting the pants on… over his erection. He hadn't had an erection since he was 17. Which was due to yet another male. Sherlock put his trousers back on over. He left John's room and went to the couch. He had to distract himself from his- well John's- pants.

He walked to the kitchen to make some tea. As he walked he felt the cotton rub against his member in ways that it had never been touched before. This was probably due to the fact that the pants were larger on Sherlock then he has ever had due to custom tailoring.

After his tea was done Sherlock was back on the couch watching telly. Just waiting for his meeting in the most excited way, waiting to see John… wondering if he will be able to deduce what Sherlock was wearing.

It was almost time to go and Sherlock thought on his feelings about John. Maybe it was true maybe he did ….. lov-... admire John.

**A/N Now time for our lovely family ^.^ **

**All of the lovely followers Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Anonymous Miki**

**10-25-2013**

**BlueAmberLight**

**11-02-2013**

**EvilTaiYoukai**

**10-29-2013**

**Lion of the Mountain**

**10-23-2013**

**Merry89**

**10-30-2013**

**Otkauneko**

**11-01-2013**

**Phoenix Estheim**

**10-27-2013**

**TheOod**

**10-27-2013**

**TobyDR**

**10-26-2013**

**XxxDarkLoversxxX**

**11-03-2013**

**jbug2005**

**10-26-2013**

**jfss93**

**10-25-2013**

**karekid2004**

**11-14-2013**

**loretta537**

**10-27-2013**

**thecrimsonsleepingdragon**

**10-23-2013**

**People who favorite **

**Anonymous Miki**

**10-25-2013**

**BlueAmberLight**

**11-02-2013**

**LazyBrat**

**10-23-2013**

**Phoenix Estheim**

**10-27-2013**

**Someone who knows nothing**

**10-26-2013**

**Sorciere6174**

**10-25-2013**

**XxxDarkLoversxxX**

**Comments I haven't answered here **

**BlueAmberLight**

**Well I'm certainly finding enjoyment in seeing where this story is going. You're doing a wonderful job with it. I would suggest longer chapters, but I know not everyone is comfortable writing them. So continue on as you are if it's better for you. I hope you're having as much fun writing it as I am reading it. Best wishes.**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH me and kiera are so happy we are trying to get longer chapters but they will take more time then just a few days **

**COMMUNTIY **

**Stories read by Briar Ruler**

**well we might update once a week ….. school is catching up on me Gahh im so afraid of what it will do when it catches me Love you all ~Elle**


End file.
